And so they hate heatwaves
by SuperA n Twch
Summary: Yes as the title says, 8 nations hating the heatwave in Britian AKA:A crack roleplay we did Guest Star:Japan's and America's dad as Grandpa Rome!


"OH RULE BRITANNIA! BRITANNIA RULES THE WAVES! BRITIAN NE-"

"SHUT UP!" Canada shouted as England pouted

"Why look it's to douche bags!" America said as Japan played on the swing

England scowled "OH LOOK JAPAN! IT'S A RETARD! LOOK AT ITS RETARDEDNESS!" Pointing at America of course

"Why did you even drag me here?" Canada asked

"Because England's weather sucks and were stuck in a heatwave in April on Good Friday and dont you dare sing that Rebecca Black song America!" Replied Japan who wanted to beat America for nearly breaking out into song

Japan and England were having a fun time teasing America by throwing an American football across his head

"If you drop it the whole superbowl company blows up!" Japan shouted, ignoring America's protests to get it back

As soon as England caught it, it was thrown full force into the ground

"NO! MY PEOPLE ARE DEAD! WHY!"

Japan and England hi-fived as the Anglo-Japanese alliance was created again

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Canada shouted "ITS GRANDPA ROME!"

And so everyone ran, until America was caught and Grandpa Rome tackled him to the ground

"I CANT FEEL MY LEGS!" And England started recording it on a phone

After a few minutes while America tried to breathe, Rome had managed to get Japan

"IT'S A PEADO!" And Rome held Japan upside down, England still recording

The nations plus Grandpa Rome were playing catch, except Canada who was on the swing until Rome threw the ball nearly hitting Canada who screamed like a little girl (probably cause Canada is a 10 year old girl)

After that Rome threw the ball to England until Japan jumped in front and caught it instead

"BUT THAT WAS FOR ME! THAT'S NOT FAIR! NYEEEEHHHH!" England sulked in the emo corner as Rome kept asking to repeat the "NYEEEEHHHHH!" noise again

Sealand was wearing his hockey helmet which was meant to be for his birthday while trying to eat his chicken burger at the same time

He failed

Epicly

Japan and England couldn't contain their laughter as Rome ate his burger which America and one of Rome's "friends" (his biatches) put strange objects into it

Several mins later when Rome came back and started eating, America England and Japan couldn't stop laughing as Canada gave everyone one a "WTF?" look

ABOUT 10 MINS LATER

Russia and Italy arrived from a swimming tournament or something like that, while everyone had a conversation about was Dora the Explora British or Spanish, while Sealand kicked her around the garden

The nations were playing a game Italy had suggested, it was a game where someone was a murderer and the detective had to interview people and guess who was the murderer, confusing right BUT ITS FUN

So Italy was interviewing, he called England to his lair of awesomeness, which was a bathroom

"Veeee, so what-"

"SHH! I have an idea! I read this story where these people did something awesome so listen; we pretend to make out and leave them thinking were doing something!"

There was an awkward silence, before they broke up laughing

"THAT'S SICK!"

"I KNOW!"

And no-one else remembered the rest of those interviews

After several rounds of the game including shouts of "IM THE BLOODY UNITED KINGDOM AND I CAN HOLD MY LIQIUER BETTER THAN YOU!" And "So you a 13 Japanese girl who went out drinking with a German and a Italian-"

"The Italian was 10 and he got way more wasted than I did"

"..."

"It was Germany's idea"

It was Japan's idea to be the interviewer

"So from what we know the victim was a girl and she was murdered by being hit on the head outside of France's sexy singles club"

"So England what were you doing at the time?"

"Well I was in France's sexy singles club because im a VIP member, having some drinks and such"

"Did you see anyone else there?"

"Well Canada had gone sugar high on vimpto, Russia was somewhere, America had eaten everything in sight and was rushing into the bathroom every 5 seconds and I saw Italy, i think"

"Canada what were you doing?"

"Well I had found some vimpto and I got hyper and that all I know"

"..."

"What about you America"

"Well I was eating tons of stuff because I liked it and I was throwing up and had to keep on running into the bathroom but once i ran into the girl's bathroom"

"...and did you see anyone else?"

"Well England was getting TOTALY WASTED and started sing Marukaite Chikyuu or whatever our theme tune is, Canada was ... nuts and Russia was with his sister, outside"

"The murder was outside, Hmmmmmm"

"So Russia, where were you?"

"Well i was walking with my sister"

"At 4.30 in the morning"

"Yes"

"And finally Italy what were you doing?"

"I was in France's sexy singles club"

"Why?"

Italy mumbled something

"What?"

"I SAID I WAS SEXY AND ASHAMED!"

"..."

"And im 10 too"

Japan stood up "So I have made my verdict, I think the person who killed ... wait who died?"

"IDK" Replied everyone

"Like I was sayi-"

"EVERYONE CHECK IT OUT! SEALANDS TRAMPOLINE IS SET UP FOR HIS BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!"

"LEIKOMIGOSH!" Everyone said running outside into the pitch black at half 11 at night

"CAN WE PLAY ON IT?"

"...No"

I dont even understand myself, but this is how me and my friends spent our Good Friday afternoon, Hetalia roleplay

IN AGE ORDER!

Japan-Megan

England-Me, Anna

America-Jack

Italy-James

Canada-Olivia

Russia-Sarah

Sealand-Matt

Me and Oli are sisters (unfortunately), James, Sarah and Matt (who's five today-25th) are bro's and sis and Meg and Jack are brother and sis

Yeah,

Signing off

-Anna-chan


End file.
